callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wunderwaffe DG-2
The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a Wonder Weapon featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, in the maps Shi no Numa, Der Riese and Call of the Dead (in the form of a power-up). Overview Call of Duty: World at War The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is one of the most powerful none Pack-a-Punched weapons in the game as it can kill up to 10 zombies with one shot. This weapon is very useful for getting rid of hordes of zombies close together, however it is not so good for up close combat as it can damage the player making it easier for zombies to kill the player when hurt by the weapon. Also there is a glitch were hurting your self with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 will stop the effects of Juggernog working even though the Juggernog icon will still be in the corner it will be inactive (this does not happen in the Black Ops version). Call of Duty: Black Ops The Black Ops version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is exactly the same as the one from World at War, except the appearance is slightly different, otherwise stats remain the same. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 can also be obtained in the map Call of The Dead though a Power-Up and not the Mystery box which makes it free, however the player must complete the map's Easter egg which some items cost to complete the Easter egg. Once you have completed the Easter egg, every time you kill George A. Romero he will drop a Wunderwaffe DG-2 instead of a Death Machine. However a down side to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 being a Power-Up is the inability to switch weapons (and the wunderwaffe DG-2 can not get you power-ups) and if the player gets down they will lose the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The stats of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are the same as the DG-2 from Black Ops. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Wunderwaffe DG-2 can also be found in the iPhone/iPod/iPad version of the game. It can be obtained in two ways, one is from the mystery box for 950 points and completing an easter egg on Shi no Numa. After opening all the huts a message will appear saying ''"All areas unlocked. Now go find the grave!" ''and the player's knife will be replaced with a shovel. Then somewhere on the map Peter's grave should appear (it looks like a wooden cross that says Peter). Once found, an icon saying dig will appear and once the player digs their weapon will be swapped for the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Note: Two people can have Wunderwaffes DG-2s at the same time, one by the mystery box and the other by this easter egg. The stats of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in the iPhone version are slightly different to the consoles. Such as the player can only kill up to 8 zombies in one shot and its semi-automatic (which does not really effect the gun as most players use it as a semi-automatic weapon in the first place). Gallery WunderwaffeDG2 WaW HD.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 in CoD: WaW WunderwaffeDG2 BO HD.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 in CoD: BO CoTD WunderwaffeDG2 BO HD.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Call of The Dead (Black Ops) Wunderwaffe_dg-2_in_action.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons